


Cheap Drunk

by calathea



Category: I Want To Go Home! - Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is a cheap drunk at a terrible party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Drunk

"This is a terrible party," Mike informed the room.

Nobody answered. It was the weekend after graduation, Crystal Stevens' parents were away for a few days, Vicky Lee's brother had managed to get a bunch of beer from somewhere, and everyone was laughing, drinking, dancing and having a good time.

Except for Mike. Mike was watching his best friend dancing with some girl in hot pants and a bikini top, and wishing he could be in her place. Not, admittedly, in the hot pants and bikini, but pressed up against Rudy until there wasn't room for a molecule of air between them, Rudy's breath against his skin as they moved to the music.

Mike shook his head, and, hauling himself off the stairs he had planted himself on in order to watch Rudy, headed slightly unsteadily towards the front door. He needed air.

It wasn't much cooler outside than in: Toronto was in the grip of a spell of hot humid weather, without so much as a breeze to dry the sweat from his brow. Mike wasn't sure how the dancers inside weren't just puddles on the floor. He sank down into an uncomfortable wicker chair on the porch, and considered his unfortunate obsession.

The fact was, he mused, sipping on his beer again. The fact was, in addition to the inevitable humiliation that would result from Mike hitting the dance floor (which all too often he experienced literally, as he tripped over someone, or was elbowed out the way by some chick trying to get to Rudy) he wasn't even sure what Rudy would do if he started to try to grind on him.

Probably he would just raise an entirely too eloquent eyebrow and say something like: _I don't do boys_, Mike thought, gloomily. He peeled the sticker off his beer slowly, trying not to dwell on the hideous mental pictures he was imagining: Rudy indifferent, maybe amused into a rare laugh, maybe sarcastic, puncturing Mike's ego permanently with a well-timed put-down.

Mike frowned at his bottle of beer and then took another gulp. Well, there wasn't any call for that, he thought, outraged. He'd never done anything to make Rudy uncomfortable and he never would. No, he'd kept his stupid crush to himself all this time, just enjoying being Rudy's best friend, hanging out with him. Rudy was his best friend, and if Mike wanted something more, well, that was Mike's problem, and Rudy should just let him deal with it.

Mike nodded to himself, dimly aware that there was some flaw in his logic somewhere, but nevertheless filled with self-righteous certainty. He finished his beer with final gulp. If he wanted to sit and moon over Rudy on the dance floor, he decided, he damn well would, and Rudy couldn't stop him.

He got to his feet but staggered back to sit down again when the door opened suddenly and Rudy came out.

In the glow of light from the windows, Mike could make out the thin cotton of Rudy's t-shirt clinging to his skin damply, the way a few strands of Rudy's annoyingly perfect hair were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"You left me at their mercy," Rudy said, expressionlessly. "There will be reprisals."

Mike was startled into a laugh. "Yeah? You looked like you were having fun," he said, trying to sound natural.

Rudy seemed to shudder. "I don't dance," he said, calmly, and wandered over to sit alongside Mike on the uncomfortable furniture.

"Oh," said Mike.

He suddenly remembered his earlier thoughts. "Well, I never asked you to," he said, slightly belligerently.

"Uh," said Rudy, raising a puzzled eyebrow at him. "I know."

"Well, I'm just saying," Mike said. He waved the empty beer bottle for emphasis. "I didn't."

Rudy took the bottle from him and set it down on the floor. "Memo to self," he said, "Mike makes no sense when drunk."

"I'm just saying," Mike repeated. He waved a hand. Rudy ducked. "I wouldn't ask you to dance. Because you don't! And also, I don't want you to say no to me."

Rudy just looked at him. "You think I would say no?"

"Of course!" Mike said. He glared at Rudy. "And say something mean, and that would suck, because we're going to university together in a couple of months, and you're my best friend, and even though it's not my fault I like you, I don't think you'd like it."

Rudy blinked at him. Mike didn't think he'd ever seen Rudy look quite so openly confused. "What?"

Mike glared at him even harder. "I don't think it's fair," he said, poking Rudy hard. "You're all. You know. You, and stuff. And then there's me. And I can't dance anyway, and I would probably fall over and yes. I am never going to get to do what those girls do and I kind of want to kiss you and…"

Mike's brain caught up with his runaway mouth and he hastily slapped a hand over his lips. Rudy blinked at him.

"Um," said Mike, after a long moment. "I guess I said that out loud."

Rudy blinked at him again. He didn't move.

Mike blinked back.

A cricket chirped in the background, barely audible against the muffled _thud,thud_ of the music from the party.

Finally, Mike sighed, and, leaning in, kissed Rudy.

Rudy did nothing. Mike pulled away and looked at him.

"Well," Mike said, finally, his heart sinking. He stood up, and weaved a little on his feet. "I guess I'll go. Somewhere. Oh god."

"You're drunk," said Rudy, almost interrupting. "You're drunk and--"

Mike cut him off. "I've had two beers," he said, with dignity. "I'm maybe _tipsy_, but I'm not drunk."

Rudy stood up too. Mike, even knowing it was stupid, admired the smooth way Rudy moved, the way his dark hair curled around his earlobes. He reached out again and pulled Rudy closer, hands fisting in Rudy's t-shirt. This time when their lips met, Rudy responded. Mike almost jumped when Rudy's hand closed on his bicep, and there was a confusing moment when he couldn't tell if Rudy was trying to pull him closer or push him away. He opened his mouth, touched his tongue to Rudy's lower lip to convince him that closer was the way forward.

Rudy seemed to shiver, but his lips softened and parted, and Mike was suddenly, deliriously, kissing him, kissing him the way he'd thought of three and a half million times in the last year, the way he'd imagined in the dead of night with his hands down his own pj pants.

After a while, he needed to breathe, so he pulled away. "Um," said Rudy, and Mike was so amazed by the way Rudy sounded: young, almost _vulnerable_, and very unRudy-like, that he couldn't help himself. He kissed Rudy again, dragging him in close, letting his hands wander, stroking over Rudy's back.

He missed the sounds of breakages out the back of the house, and the sudden increase in volume of the music. In fact, he missed everything until the sirens that had been approaching for a while suddenly got much louder as the police arrived in the neighbourhood.

"Shit!" he said. "The cops!"

Rudy's eyes blinked opened. Mike felt a little guilty at the way Rudy looked, perfect hair ruffled by Mike's hands, lips puffy from kissing, normal calm distinctly dented. While he watched though, Rudy seemed to come back to himself. "Ah, the fuzz," he said, in an approximation of his normal voice. "Time to go, I think."

So saying, he caught Mike's hand and hustled him, staggering a little, down the stairs and out along the darkened road, away from the rapidly approaching police cars. He kept hold of Mike's hand even when they were a block away.

The breeze and the movement had cleared Mike's head a little. "Uh," he said. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

Rudy's fingers tightened. "I don't do that, you know," he said, almost casually.

Mike tried to pull away, but the clasp of Rudy's hand was cruelly tight. "Oh god," Mike said, wincing at the desperation in his voice.

"Kiss people, guys, I mean," Rudy continued. Mike tried again to pull away. "I don't like people much."

He stopped, and Mike perforce stopped with him. "I like you," Rudy said. "Don't apologize again."

Mike stared at him. "Oh," he said, "Oh! Oh, well, no then," Mike said, and made as if to kiss Rudy again.

Rudy backed away. "Not here," he said, and hustled Mike along the road.

Mike went along happily, feeling a huge sappy grin on his face. "I like you too," he told Rudy, stumbling over a rock. "Did I tell you?"

"Yes," said Rudy.

"You're a good kisser," Mike continued, trying to sound reassuring. "I wouldn't have known you don't do that."

"I do now," Rudy said, speeding up as they came within sight of his house.

"Oh," said Mike, "Just with me though, right? Because you like me."

Rudy looked at him as if he was stupid. "Mike," he said, and then he stopped. "Is this appalling literal-mindedness the consequence of alcohol?"

"What?" asked Mike, confused.

Rudy sighed, and apparently gave in. "Yes, just with you, because I like you," he said. "Now will you get moving?"

Mike allowed Rudy to pull him along towards house number 560. "Where are we going?" he said. "Isn't this your place?"

Rudy nodded, and opened the door. "Yes," he said, and slammed the door closed behind him. "My parents are away and Jeff is sleeping at his friend Doug's house. Probably with Doug."

Mike's jaw dropped. "Jeff and Doug?" he squeaked. "Seriously? Man, your parents are going to be pissed if you're both dating boys."

Rudy looked at him sharply. "We're dating?" he asked.

Mike nodded. The world wobbled a little. "We definitely are," he said, firmly. "If you're going to grind on people at parties, those people should be me."

"Interesting grammar," Rudy said. Mike ignored him.

"And I want to kiss you some more," Mike told him. Rudy hadn't let go of Mike's hand, and he used it to pull Rudy closer. Rudy came unresistingly. "Because you're hot, and I like you, and you like me and I'm not really drunk."

Rudy quirked an eyebrow, but Mike almost missed it, so intent was he on kissing Rudy again.

"Your parents are away?" Mike whispered, aeons later, his forehead pressed to Rudy's.

Rudy nodded. His fingers stroked over Mike's vertebrae again. Mike shuddered. "Wanna show me what else you don't do?" Mike said.

Rudy stepped away from him, and Mike almost whimpered when the magic fingers left his back. Rudy took another step away, towards the stairs. For a second Mike thought he'd gone too far, but then, a smile stole slowly over Rudy's face.

Rudy held out his hand.

Mike took it.


End file.
